


Reflections: Annie

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Snippets [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fire, Secret Relationship, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Annie meets a new friend in the dark forest she calls home. Everyone loves to play catch on fire!





	Reflections: Annie

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Snippets!

  
Annie smiles up at the stranger. She wonders why the person is here. It is rare new faces enter the forest! No one wants to come through the dark forest and play anymore. All of the others she and Tibbers play with have died to fire ages ago. She bounces on her heels happy to have a new playmate. The young woman looks back with horror.   
  
“You wanna play too? It’ll be fun,” Annie says and she lets out a giggle. Her teddy bear, Tibbers, dangles by her side. She swings him slightly and gives her new playmate an even bigger smile.  
  
“You’re the one Darius warned me about,” the stranger whispers her eyes growing wider with each second. She takes a step back, then another.  “I should get going, I don’t have time to play.”  
  
“Don’t be a scared cat!” Annie taunts and one of her hands catches on fire. She will play with this person. Everyone can play the caught on fire game with her!  
  
“Bye,” the stranger shouts before turning away and running.   
  
Annie grows a fireball in her fist. Before she can launch it the woman shimmers with prismatic light and vanishes. A frown crosses her lips. Tibbers lights on fire and she starts skipping down the only path. There’s only one safe way through the forest. She will play games with the new person! She will!  
  
“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Annie chants as she skips down the path. She flings fire out at a fan in front of her. Nothing smells like burning. She frowns harder and skips faster. Her new friend has to be here somewhere! “My friend Tibbers want to meet you!”  
  
“No,” The voice echoes from everywhere at once. Magic. Annie stops skipping. She glares at the shadows. Mages cheat and don’t play fair. This one is good and will get away. Annie knows by now when she can’t catch her playmates in time. She sticks out her tongue to the shadows. “You can’t come to Tibber’s tea party!”  
  
Annie turns back. Perhaps she will find someone else to play with. That one is no fun! She goes back to skipping down the path. It’s nearly noon, she should have a tea party with Tibbers. There will always be new friends. But this Darius person, he is warning others about her. If he comes through her forest, she’ll make extra certain to kill him with fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the characters don't have an opinion about Lux and Darius having a relationship. According to Annie's lore, she is always stuck in the childhood innocence stage. She can't really think about them as a couple with that mentality, but she can think about them as people she interacts with. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Spero Deo Volente](https://sperodeovolente.tumblr.com). You can see what kinda stuff I reblog and when I update things. Occasionally I respond to asks!


End file.
